The Red Planet Rewritten
by SG15Z
Summary: The SGC opens a wormhole to Mars. Rewritten. (Please R&R)
1. Prologue

**_The Red Planet (Edited version)_**

Type: Sci-Fi (Duh!) /Action/Adventure (Possibly, Those of you that have read it before kind of Know what's in store)

Rating: PG for possible bad language.

Season: Season 7 before Evolution (7**).

Summary: The SGC opens a Wormhole to Mars. [Totally revised and edited.]

Sequel: The next one will be revealed later.

Series: This is a series, and what I have in store is really cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate I'm just borrowing the Characters and Ideas.

Author's note: OK, recently after I finished The Red Planet I went back and reread it and noticed a few errors and that I didn't elaborate very well, so I rewrote it and made it better. I also changed a few things here and there, so there are fewer questions like "How did Daniel decipher the Writings?" "If the race was wiped out how could they write about it?" And "The Pathfinder didn't find any buildings or mountains…" Since when those questions were asked, I had to make it up along the way to explain it. Also, the Chapters are longer than before, and I added some extra scenes. ~SG15Z

**_Prologue:_**

It is a routine day at the SGC as they are dialing a set of coordinates from the Ancient Repository, but these coordinates are not ordinary…

"Chevron 5 encoded," said Sam. 

For you see, Sam has been going over the list to plot the Stargates' planets' positions, and recently she found a set of coordinates that point to our Solar System… 

"Chevron 6 encoded."

…It seemed way to close, so she convinced General Hammond to check out which planet it could be.

"Chevron 7 locked." The wormhole opens. Of course, she knows it could only be one of the inner planets. "Wormhole established, sending MALP through." The MALP slowly goes up the ramp and through the Event Horizon. "We should be receiving MALP Telemetry in 5…4…3…2…1." She flips a switch and on the screen they see a room similar to the inside of the Pyramid that use to be on Abydos, only the sand is red. "I wonder why everything's red." 'This could be Mars, I should check outside to be 100% sure.' She moves the MALP outside and looks around and they see a red colored desert. "Well wherever it is the air isn't safe…Wait," She zooms in the video and they see a Land Rover with the US flag on it. "My theories were right sir," she turns to Jack who has been watching while the General does some paperwork, "It is in our Solar System! It's Mars."

To be continued…


	2. The Pyramid

The Red Planet 

**_Chapter 1: The Pyramid_**

Now in the Briefing Room, we see Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c sitting down as General Hammond enters the room. "So Major," he says as he sits down, "What can you tell me before I authorize the mission."

"Well sir," she says, "As you know the Planet is what we call Mars. Now the information the MALP gave us is that the Stargate is in what seems to be a Pyramid."

"Is it of Goa'uld?"

"No sir, There is a written language in there that, according to Teal'c, Is not of any Goa'uld dialect, but it looks like some Rings were later installed to the roof suggest that the Goa'uld probably made Mars the way it is today. Now I looked at some classified Mars pictures from NASA, and it looks like there are more Pyramids. I guess NASA didn't want this to go public."

"Alright, well I think y'all should know that both NASA and Russia want their astronauts to be the first to walk on Mars."

"Oh goodie," said Jack remembering all the past problems they've had with Russia.

"So you will be accompanied with NASA and Russian astronauts that will be the first to go through. We will also be recording it by MALP, so that when the SGC is revealed to the public we can show the public the first men that walk on Mars, Dismissed."

*****

Now in the Gateroom two astronauts, from both NASA and Russia, SG-1, and General Hammond had just entered the room as we here the sound of the inner ring of the Stargate moving. All but General Hammond are wearing spacesuits.

"Welcome to the SGC," said Hammond to the astronauts, "I'm General Hammond this is Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

"Chevron 1 encoded," said the Technician.

"And this of course is the Stargate."

"I'm Dr. Allen Brown and this is Walter Ingram," said one of the US astronauts.

"Chevron 2 encoded," said the Technician.

"This is very impressive. I read all y'alls' mission reports on the way here. Y'all have been through a lot."

"Chevron 3 is encoded."

"Yes we have," said Jack, "And y'all are?" he asks to the Russians.

"I am Leo Tchaikovsky and this is Professor Anton Dostoevsky," said one of the Russians.

"Chevron 4 encoded," said the Technician.

"Well, I hope you've decided who's going to step through the Stargate first."

"I was thinking about, maybe, drawing straws," said Jack.

"Chevron 5 encoded," said the Technicians.

"If we don't go first…" said Leo.

"You'll what," said Jack, "You don't have a DHD or even a Stargate any more. You have no hold over us."

"Chevron 6 encoded," said the Technician.

"Just because y'all needed us, to solve your problems with Teal'c getting trapped in the Stargate, and y'alls gate being destroyed."

"Chevron 7 Locked."

They look to the Stargate as it activates. 

"Wormhole established."

"Why don't y'all go at the same time as our astronauts and SG-1 will follow," said Hammond.

"MALP is in position."

"Fine!" says Leo as he and the others put on their helmets and the astronauts head through the Stargate.

"Another day, another Cold War," said Jack as he and the rest of the team go up the ramp and through the Event Horizon.

*****

Now on Mars Walter and Leo are preparing to plant their nations' flags, Daniel and Allen are studying the writings, Cater and Anton look around the pyramid doing smart people things, Teal'c is helping Daniel and Sam with anything that is Gou'ald, and Jack looks outside preparing the MALP to record the flag planting.

Carter continues to dig around 'til she finds something. "Hey Allen," she said, "Take a look at this skull."

"Whoa!" said Anton, "It has one eye socket."

"We should take this back with us."

"I agree."

Back outside O'Neil is walking around and as he gets to the top of a sand dune, and then gets a weird look on his face. "Crap," said Jack as he turns on his radio, "Ah, Houston…we have a problem."

 SG-1 appear next to him and they look wide eyed at a giant sphere that looks like the Death Star off Star Wars still under construction, sitting on a building.

"That isn't what I think it is? Is it?" said Jack

To be continued…


	3. An Old Foe Returns

The Red Planet Chapter 2-An Old Foe Returns 

Back inside the Pyramid SG-1 had just entered and Jack is yelling, "Pack up, we're leaving."

"What," said Allen in protest, "We haven't even started."

"Look, there is a big…'Death Star' out there currently under construction, and is a security risk. We are going back home and no one is coming back, unless they are going to help stop it from destroying us."

"Colonel…"

"That's right, colonel. That means you listen to me. Now we're leaving, that's an order!"

*****

Back at the base SG-1 and General Hammond meet in the Briefing Room to debrief. "So what happened?" asked Hammond. 

"Well sir," started Carter, "we found a few skulls that had only one eye socket. Meaning there was once a race there that resembled a Cyclops, and it looks like they were very advanced. I'm having them carbon tested right now. I also took soil samples; we should have results on them in a couple of days. Also, I was studying the Naquada on the Stargate, it looks about the same age as the gate we found in Antarctica, that means it is one of the oldest Stargates in the network."

"Also, Allen and I took pictures of the writing, which looks familiar, but I can't make it out. We are attempting to translate it now."

"Anything else, like why y'all returned so early."

"Well there is an under construction 'Death Star' out there, sir," said Jack.

"A what?"

"A space station that is very similar to the 'Death Star' on the Earth movie Star Wars," said Teal'c, "It is not of any Goa'uld design."

"Plus sir," started Carter, "I think the reason our satellites haven't picked it up, is that the satellite system on mars has been tampered with, but whoever is building it, is planning to destroy a planet."

"Which is most likely us."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, Daniel, you'll stay here with Dr. Allen to decipher the text, Major, you'll also stay here and work on the soil samples with Professor Anton, and Jack, you, Teal'c, Walter, and Leo will return to Mars and see what can do, dismissed."

*****

Back on Mars Walter and Leo continue to look around the pyramid while Jack and Teal'c look around outside when a blue beam from the sky shot onto the pyramid. "Teal'c," said Jack, "what's happening?"

"It appears that a Gou'ald Mother Ship is landing," explained Teal'c.

"Great!" They go inside and listen to the spaceship landing when they remembered the Transporter Rings. "Crap, Rings! We better hide." They go behind some columns when the Transporter Rings activate, and when they lift they see four Serpent Guards and what looks like Apophis! He and his Horus Guards walk out of the pyramid and head towards the "Death Star." 

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Jack.

"It was Apophis," said Teal'c.

"But he's dead!"

"I think we should follow him, sir," said Walter.

"Right me and Teal'c will follow him and you two return to the SGC and tell everyone what's happening. I think they'll be as surprised as we are." Walter and Leo head back through the Stargate while Jack and Teal'c follow Apophis. Unfortunately, he saw the MALP and ordered two of the Jaffa to guard the Stargate.

*****

Back at the SGC Walter and Leo had just told everyone what happened and they decided to contact the Asgard.

"Chevron 8 Locked," said the Technician and then the Wormhole to Othalla opens, "Wormhole established."

General Hammond begins talking in the microphone, "This is General Hammond of Earth, please respond."

"This is Odin, why have you contacted us."

"Well we recently sent SG-1 to Mars, the 4th planet from our sun, by Stargate and we found something interesting."

"What is so interesting that you have to contacted us?"

"We found a super weapon, capable of destroying a planet, still under construction, that is not of Gou'ald."

"Please send someone through so we can discuss this."

"Sure thing, we will send Dr. Jackson and Major Carter."

To be continued…


	4. The Loci

The Red Planet 

**_Chapter 3-The Loci_**

Now with the Asgard High Council, Carter and Daniel begin to explain what's going on.

"Now," said the Asgard whom appears to be the head of the council, "Please tell us everything."

"Well," began Carter, "as you know we discovered an under construction super weapon, not of any Gou'ald design, on a planet we call Mars, which is the 4th planet from the sun. But it appears the Gou'ald have something to do with this."

"Why is that?"

"Apophis has landed there."

A worried look appeared on their faces, "Is this super weapon very advanced."

"Yes."

"The Loci."

"What!"

"The Loci is a very advanced race that is allied with the Goa'uld where they trade Technology, or help in destroying a race. The Loci are what wiped out the S'ram, the race that inhabited the Mars, but they never made a weapon that could destroy an entire planet."

"Well it looks like they have."

"This is very unfortunate. We would assist, but there are no ships currently available. As you know, the war with the Replicators still goes on in our galaxy. By the way, where is O'Neil?"

*****

Jack and Teal'c had followed Apophis inside the building the "Death Star" is sitting on. Apophis got on a Ring Platform and transported to the "Death Star." "Let's head back," said Jack, "Now that we know how to get inside." They get ready to leave, but some weird looking aliens with no mouth, black eyes, several tentacles as their only Appendages, and almost flat heads stop them. "Uh hi." 

He reaches his gun, but a very loud sound started to hurt his head only it was not an actual sound. It was in his mind.

_We are the Loci,_ said one of them in their minds,_ You will come with us._ Then it looks at the guns. _You will no longer need those._ Their weapons fall to the ground and the Loci picked them up. They then take them to the Ring Platform and beam aboard the Death Star. The Loci take Jack and Teal'c to the Bridge. They enter were Apophis is talking to the Captain of the "Death Star" who is also a Loci. "Ah," says Jack, "nice place."

"I see the Tau'ri is here after all," says Apophis, "I knew you had to be here when I saw your MALP as you call it. Now, where's the other two?"

"Back on Earth."

"To bad. They'll miss watching me destroy your planet, with the help of the Loci of course. As for you, Teal'c…You will once again be First Prime. If you except."

"I will never serve a false God."

"Then how do you explain me walking around out there without suffocating?"

"You were able to keep your host body alive with extra Oxygen stored in your real body."

"Then I guess I'll have to kill both of you, but for know I'll only kill Teal'c. Jaffa cree!" a Serpent Guard shoots Teal'c in the back and takes him away, "He will once again be my First Prime."

"Crap!" said Jack.

*****

Back in the Pyramid the Stargate, opens and the Jaffa point their Staffs at the Gate. Carter and Daniel come through and fire their Zats at the Jaffa as Jacob Carter comes through as well. Sam talks into her Radio, "Sir you there…"

*****

"Ah your friends are here, good," he speaks into Jack's radio, "This is Apophis, Your friends are my prisoners. You want them back. Then go back and tell the Tau'ri that Earth better surrender or I'll destroy it." He then turns to Jack. "Now," said Apophis, "Do you really think I was the only Goa'uld behind this?"

"I did," said Jack, "until you asked me."

"Well let me show you who else is here," he presses a button and speaks in Gou'ld language.

*****

"So," said Sam, "Now what do we do. We have to get to Jack and Teal'c."

"I got it," said Jacob, "Lets get in Apophis's Ship."

To be continued…


	5. The End?

The Red Planet 

**_Chapter 4-The End?_**

Now on board Apophis's ship, Jacob got to the Bridge and SG-1 closes off the Jaffa from their area and the engine room and return to the bridge.

"The coast is clear," said Jack.

"Good, we better go ahead with our plan," said Jacob.

"We're already on our way out."

*****

Back in the "Death Star" the doors open and a few Goa'uld walked through that looked very familiar.

"Oh great," said Jack. It was Ra, Hathor, Seth, and Tanith. "OK this is confusing. How are all of you alive? We killed y'all. Ra we sent that bomb to your ship and it exploded, Hathor I threw you into that pit, Seth Sam killed you with a Goa'uld hand device, and Tanith you were shot down by Teal'c."

Well," explained Tanith, "I managed to survive the crash and went to Sokar's planet and found Apophis there in a Sarcophagus, Seth managed to send an S.O.S. before y'all killed him and we revived him, Hathor was pulled out of the pit by her Jaffa, and Ra managed to somehow change places with his previous host then found us."

Then a Loci tells Apophis something. "What!" said Apophis. We see Apophis's ship launching on the screen and Apophis gets an angry look on his face. "It seems your friends are attempting to steal my ship. Well they won't succeed." He turns to the captain of the "Death Star." "Attack now." We then hear the noise of the giant space station launching.

Now in the Ring Room Daniel and Carter had just ringed up and go into the hallway with Zats in hand. "Got the C-4," said Daniel.

"Yep," said Carter, "You better go find Jack and Teal'c. If Dad got their attention, they're probably too busy to notice us."

They separate and Daniel gets to the Bridge and watches.

"Jaffa!" says Apophis as a Serpent Guard walks forward, "Take him to a cell. We'll deal with him after we capture the others."

"Yes my lord,' says the Jaffa as he grabs Jack and takes him down the hall.

Daniel follows and fires his Zat at the Jaffa.

"Nice," said Jack, "What took you so long?"

Then Carter and Teal'c come around the corner.

"Sir," said Carter, "We better get out of here."

"Right," he turns to Teal'c, "What happened?"

"When I awoken from the Sarcophagus," explained Teal'c as they start heading to the rings, "the Jaffa were about to brainwash me, but Major Carter got me out of there."

They get to the rings and ringed back to the ground right when the C-4 explodes and causes the "Death Star" to fall back to the ground. They then get back on Apophis's ship and get to the bridge.

"It worked," said Jacob, "but it looks like someone ringed back to the ground."

"I have a hunch of who it is," said Jack.

*****

As the five Goa'uld walk down the hallway to the Stargate, SG-1 fire their Zats at them. "Lets get them back to the Star…" said Jack as they here the sounds of Jaffa. "Daniel, dial home. We'll cover you." Daniel starts to dial as Jaffa with helmets that are like a dragon. SG-1 provides cover fire as Jack gets an idea. "While you're at it, ring them to Jacob." Daniel places the Goa'uld on the Ring Platform and rings them up to the ship and then heads through the Stargate, and the rest follow.

The Jaffa are about to follow them, but a Goa'uld voice told them to stop in his language. A 7ft tall dragon walks with no wings or tail. His lower legs and feet are two cone-like columns that connect to the knee. He is wearing a loincloth and a Goa'uld hand device. "You four," he says as he points to four of his guards, "go ring to their ship and get the Tok'ra, I'll come up after you."

*****

Now in Apophis's ship the Goa'uld is interrogating Jacob. "So," started Jacob, "you're the Goa'uld I've heard about that has the only Ancient Otul'p host in existence."

"Yes," said the Goa'uld, "I am Shin-Du. And you are my prisoner. You will reveal all Tok'ra information to me, but for now I'm late for a meeting."

Now in a room with Apophis, Ra, Seth, Hathor, and Tanith, Shin-Du is talking to them. "I know y'all have been wanting revenge on the Tauri threat, and I have a way to do that. If you agree to an allegiance…"

The End?

That's right the end. I will however have a few sequels though. The next one will be called Hypergate. ~SG15Z


End file.
